Forever Not Yours
by Atsureki
Summary: AyaKen Songfic! How do you say goodbye to the one you love when you have to leave even though you don't want to? Might make you cry... Revised
1. Forever Not Yours

Author: Atsureki

Disclaimers: I don't own Weiss and the song Forever not yours belongs to AHA or whoever owns it.

Warnings: Shounen-ai, OOC, ANGST!!!, tear-jerker *sobs*, song-fic.

Notes: I needed a box of tissues for this one, so if you're sensitive like me you might want to bring some *sighs*. _Italic_ indicates thoughts. This is written in first person Aya's POV except one part which is from Ken's POV.

Forever Not Yours 

'Hold me tight  
This is a lonely night   
And I've hurt you baby   
Because you are my light   
Make me strong   
Just like you make me weak   
When your hands reach out for me   
Even in your sleep'

Look at him. I don't even think he knows how amazing he is or how good he looks. He's playing soccer with the children and the smile on his face is so beautiful. I've ended up by the soccer-field again. It happens a lot lately. I go out for a walk and I automatically end up here. I don't understand why. Ken doesn't know, but I know that if he did he'd be glad to see me. I sigh and turn around to walk away. 

It's hard for me to look him in the eyes these days, so very hard. Sometimes I wonder why I'm doing this, but I'm not as strong as people think I am. Inside I feel like I'm just a scared little boy who wants to run to his mommy for comfort. But I don't have a mommy anymore, or a daddy for that matter. What I have is a sister who probably never will wake up again and a lover who I'm keeping in the dark. Pathetic isn't it? 

I don't want to hide things from Ken but I don't know what to say, how to explain. Sometimes I lie awake at night and just pray that my secret will go away but I know it won't. When that happens I try to think about Ken instead. I can still remember the first time I kissed him. It was so sweet and I have never done anything in my life that felt so right. Ken loves me. That's what keeps me going now but… somehow I can't help but wish that he didn't. 

He shouldn't love me, really he shouldn't. Loving me is what's going to ruin him and it's going to be my fault. I really don't want that to happen but what can I do? I've cried, cursed, smashed things, been furious, cried again but nothing I do can change what's about to happen. Fate has made her choice and I'm too weak to fight her. All this thinking is giving me another headache. In about 15 minutes I'll be reduced to a vomiting body of pain and agony. I don't know how much more of this I can take. Ken is the only thing that's keeping me here…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Nights are the worst time for me. Ken is sleeping peacefully on my chest without a clue of the torment I'm in or what I'm about to do to him. The nights are so lonely now and the only thing that comforts me is when Ken holds me tight and he does just that, even when he's asleep. I know I've hurt him in the past, before I could accept that I had fallen in love with him. But Ken forgave me, he always forgives me simply because he is Ken. Ken sees good in everybody, even cold-hearted bastards like me. 

For a year he's been the light in my darkness. I know that sounds silly but it's true. With his light he has managed to show me a way that isn't as lonely and miserable as the one I used to walk on. I can feel him shift slightly in his sleep, reach out for me. He always does that. His hand finds mine and holds on to it almost as if he's afraid I'll try to run away. 

When our relationship started I was so scared. Ken made me so strong that I felt like I could take on the world on my own, but at the same time he made me so weak that not even my icy mask could help me anymore. But I'm never as weak as I am when his soft hands reach out for mine when he's asleep. Ken's my saviour just as I'm going to be his destroyer. A pang of pain hits my heart and I shudder. I feel so alone, so lost. I know Ken's in my arms but where I'm going he can't follow. I've begged, pleaded, prayed and demanded to be allowed to stay but no one is listening to me. 

You think I'm being selfish, don't you? Maybe I am but not as selfish as you might think. Of course I want to stay for my own sake but most of all for Ken's. My leaving will hurt him so badly that I find it hard to breath. There's no way out of this nightmare, no place to hide even though I try to do just that in his arms. You see I have to go away and I don't want to. I don't want to! But I can't stay, I'm not allowed. 

Damn here come the tears again. I hate crying and it's not really because I'm ashamed of it, but when I cry and don't manage to hide it from Ken he knows that something's wrong. Besides, crying brings on the headaches and I can barely stand them anymore. I bet there are people out there who would laugh if they knew how easy Fujimiya Aya cries these days. Oh well, if they knew what I'm hiding they'd probably understand, or maybe not. I don't really care either way. Carefully I caress Ken's soft cheek. How I love his skin. It's so warm, smooth and looks like it's gilded in gold in the moonlight. He's mine and I'm his, but not for much longer.

'I'll soon be gone now  
Forever not yours   
It won't be long now  
Forever not yours'

"Aya?" I turn around to look at him.

"Aa," I answer with that bland voice I always use when there's a possibility that others are around.

"Are you okay Aya?" Ken asks me softly. _Any question but that one, please,_ I beg inside my head. When he asks me that I have to lie and I hate lying to him.

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" I ask back, trying to squirm myself out of lying to the one I love.

"I don't know…" he answers with hesitation. I know it's obvious in my eyes that I'm not okay but I don't want him to worry about me. He'll do just that later, unfortunately. "But lately you've been looking so tired and sometimes I can see that you're in pain." I bite my lip at that. I've tried so hard not to let it show but it looks like Ken can read me better than I thought. 

"It's just these headaches," I answer with indifference, desperately begging him not to dig any deeper into the state I'm in.

"Maybe you should see a doctor about them," Ken suggests softly.

"Aa, maybe I should." He checks the kitchen to make sure Yoji and Omi aren't around and then he comes up to me.

"You'd tell me if something was wrong, ne?" he asked quietly and puts his arms around my waist. _No, Ken I wouldn't tell you, I didn't tell you,_ I cry inside but return the embrace. This is so hard and it's tearing me apart inside. I just don't know what I'm supposed to do. Can someone please help me? I don't want to kill the love and light in those chocolate eyes but I can't save Ken from this. My secret is tormenting me again. Headaches that cut through my brain and the messed up sight. I don't understand why this is happening to me. I'm still young, I don't want to go but no matter how hard I try to hold on to the things I love I'm slipping away.

"Aya?" I hug him tighter, desperately trying to hang on to him but I just continue to slip away. I want to tell him but I can't bring myself to do it, I don't know how TO tell him. Ken can't you see? You're going to be forever not mine just like I'm going to be forever not yours.

'Memories they keep coming through  
The good ones hurt more   
Than the bad ones do   
The days were high   
And the nights were deep   
And I miss you baby  
I miss you baby'

I can feel that something isn't right. I have a hard time seeing clearly and my head is pounding. _Please not now,_ I beg as my dim sight lands on our target. We're on a mission and I have a feeling it'll be my last. With my katana drawn I sneak closer to the stocky man I'm supposed to kill, but I can barely see him. Quickly I bring down my katana on him and thank the gods that I don't miss. He lets out a gurgled scream before he dies and falls to the floor. 

"The target has been destroyed," I say over the link that connects us to each other, trying to sound normal.

"Copy that Abyssinian," Omi answers. "Siberian, Balinese, let's move out." I sheath by katana and turn around only to realize that I can't see anymore. Everything is blurry and dark and I'm scared. I don't know which way is out and I can't think. The headache is awful and I just want to throw up.

"Abyssinian?" That's Ken's voice. I need help, I need him.

"Ken," I manage to choke out as I sink down on my knees. "Ken I can't see." Desperately I rub my eyes but it doesn't help. I was warned that this might happen but I thought I had more time.

"Aya where are you?" Ken sounds like he's panicking. I can't answer, can hardly breathe because I'm throwing up so hard. "AYA!" He's really scared now and I can't tell him that I'm okay. I'm not okay. Finally I get a break from vomiting and curl up on the disgusting floor. Oh god my head feels like it's about to explode. I can hear footsteps and I just want Ken to be here, I'm so scared. "Aya." Never have that voice sounded so beautiful before. Ken kneels beside me and lifts my head into his lap. "Yoji call an ambulance." I want to see Ken's face but my vision is all but gone now.

"Ken." It's barely a whisper. "I'm sorry." I know he's confused and that he can't understand why I'm apologizing to him but I am sorry, sorry that I hid the truth from him, sorry that I'm leaving.

"Sch Aya, everything is going to be alright," he whispers to me and gently caresses my hair. But nothing is going to be all right again. I see memories flash before my unseeing eyes. I can see my sister, whose name I carry, my parents and Ken. There are good memories and there are bad but I treasure them all. Many of them hurt so much but it's not the bad ones. It's the good ones that makes me whimper in pain because I'll never get a chance to create any new. I'll never see Aya-chan smile again, I'll never see my parents loving eyes again and I'll never see Ken's face again. I'm going to miss him so much. 

There are so many things about this man that I love. His kindness, his warm smile, his innocence, his love for life, the way his soft hands run through my hair, how his skin feels against mine when we make love and how the love he has for me is so clearly written in his beautiful face. 

I'm tired, so very tired and I'm in so much pain. Unfamiliar hands lift me up and away from Ken but I can't struggle. They place me on a stretcher and I can hear one of them asking Ken questions about me. But he doesn't know the answer to why I suddenly got so sick because I never told him. I want to hold his hand but my body can't take the pain anymore. To protect itself it drags me into unconsciousness.

'I'll soon be gone now  
Forever not yours  
It won't be long now  
Forever not yours  
I'll soon be gone now  
It won't be long now   
Forever not   
Forever not yours  
I'll soon be gone now   
Forever not yours  
It won't be long now   
Forever not yours'

I helplessly watch Aya's pale face as nurses and a doctor connect him to various machines. It's so unreal. They're done now and the doctor turns to me. Maybe I can finally get an explanation to why this is happening. I know that Aya's been acting strange lately, that he's been afraid of something, but he hasn't told me what it is. Sometimes he clings to me in his sleep almost as if he's afraid I won't be there when he wakes up.

"Hidaka-san," the middle-aged doctor says and motions to me to follow him out of the room. I hesitate, I don't want to leave Aya's side but after a moment I sigh and go with the doctor.

"What's wrong with him?" I ask with fear in my voice. I've seen Aya hurt before but never like this. 

"I'm Doctor Kawagutchi," he says instead of answering my question. I don't care who he is; I want to know what's wrong with Aya! "Hasn't Fujimiya-san told you about his condition?" He sounds surprised. I don't understand though, Aya doesn't have a condition.

"I… I know he's been suffering from bad headaches and nausea but I…" I stammer and know that whatever this man tells me it isn't going to be anything I want to hear.

"Fujimiya-san has cancer, an aggressive brain-tumour." My chest clench together painfully and I don't think I can breathe. "He was diagnosed three months ago." That explains a lot. It was about three months ago that he started to act strange. Sometimes his eyes look so sad and lost, like he's afraid he's about to lose me.

"What are you doing about it?" I ask rather harsh. Why isn't Kawagutchi trying to save Aya instead of standing there like some idiot?!

"Hidaka-san I don't think you understand. There's nothing anyone can do for Fujimiya-san anymore. The tumour is growing too fast and it's located in a place where we don't dare to risk surgery. It's pressing against the area of his brain that controls his sight." Is this man telling me that, that Aya is dying? I don't understand. Aya is so young, so strong. Why can't they save him?

"Ho… how… long…" I can't even bring myself to say the last words. How am I supposed to deal with only having Aya for another year, six months? Doctor Kawagutchi gives me a sad look that I rather would have done without because it informs me of two things. There really isn't any hope at all and Aya has very little time left.

"Initially we thought he had about five months, but the tumour has been growing so much faster than we suspected. I'd say that he has a few days, a week at the most." 

I can hear, understand what he's telling me and yet I can't believe it's true. A few days? A week at the most? I am being told that in a week there'll be no more Aya, ever? I'm going to lose the one person I have left to love? Tears are flowing down my cheeks but I don't really acknowledge them. My hands are shaking so badly and my heart hurts so much I think it's going to break into a million pieces. Aya's mine! They can't just take him away from me like that, I won't let them! 

"Y… you're wrong Aya would never… leave me…" I sob and glare at the doctor who just destroyed my world. "He promised me he'd never leave me!" I add with anger and storm back to be by my lover's side. They can't take Aya from me! I need him! Crying hard I cling to his hand, desperately trying to hang on to him so that he doesn't just slip away from me. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I can hear the world outside but I can't go there anymore. I know I'm in a coma and still I can hear them. Is this the way it is for Aya-chan? I don't know but I hope she was able to hear my voice when I told her about my illness. The doctor has informed Ken about the state I'm in. I have cancer, a brain-tumour. Three months ago I was given five months to live but I'm not going to last that long. I heard one of the nurses say that the tumour has grown so much faster than they had expected. 

Ken is crying and I just want to hold him close and tell him not to shed any more tears for me. It hurts so much to hear him sob himself to sleep beside me every night. If I had known a year ago that this was going to happen I would have stayed away from him. I don't want him to hurt this badly but it's too late for regrets. I'll soon be gone. The cancer has spread like a forest fire through my brain. There isn't any pain now, I can't feel anything at all and I know I'm never going to wake up again. 

I heard Omi earlier and he was crying for me too, but I'm not the one they should cry for. Ken is the one who's going to be left behind with the hurt and sorrow. I promised him I'd always be there for him but I can't keep that promise any longer. The room has become quiet except for the beeps from the machine that counts my heartbeats but I know Ken's still here. He has barely left my side since I got here. I don't want to go! I don't want to leave Ken like this, without even getting a chance to say good-bye. 

He's touching me, I can feel him. Soft lips press against mine and I want to taste him so badly but I can't move or open my eyes. It won't be long now. The beeps are getting fewer and fewer, I'm slipping away. My lungs release their final breath. Ken is screaming for help but it's too late now. I'm already gone; my brain just hasn't received the information yet. I really wish I could see his face one last time before I leave… There are so many things I want to tell him, show him but there's no more time. Ken, you are forever not mine and I am forever not yours. Then finally my heart stops and it's all over…

'I'll soon be gone now   
Forever not yours   
It won't be long now   
Forever not yours'

~OWARI~

*wipes her eyes* I'm sorry minna-san but this song-fic demanded to be written. *blows nose* I can't believe I cried so much over something I wrote myself… 

I don't usually do song-fics and I have never written anything in First person so I probably sucked at it but please do tell me what you thought about this minna-san. Ja/Atsureki


	2. Sequel Bright Eyes

Author: Atsureki

Disclaimers: I don't own Weiss and the song Bright Eyes belongs to Art Garfunkel or whoever owns it.

Warnings: Shounen-ai, OOC, Angst, Deaths, song-fic, tearjerker.

Notes: Okay this thing is written in two different styles. The first part is in first person Ken's POV the other one is third person. The first part might be confusing and some probably don't make sense but that is done on purpose. I don't really think anything in Ken's life makes much sense at this point. I probably went a bit overboard with this but I was feeling shitty so um well yeah… 

Anyways, again just like Forever Not Yours you might cry here, I sure know I did *sighs*. And the song I picked out just sorta went with the way I was feeling when I wrote this. And the chorus felt like what happens to Ken and so on… And I might as well be frank with you ppl. I really don't like this fic *mutters* Actually I think I might even hate it but oh well it refused to end up any other way *pouts* Now I'm gonna stop babbling so you can read this crap um fic… On you go…

**Sequel: Bright Eyes**

'Is it a kind of dream  
Floating out on the tide  
Following the river of death downstream?  
Oh, is it a dream?

There's a fog along the horizon  
A strange glow in the sky  
And nobody seems to know where you go  
And what does it mean?  
Oh, is it a dream?

Bright eyes  
Burning like fire  
Bright eyes  
How can you close and fail?  
How can the light that burned so brightly  
Suddenly burn so pale?  
Bright eyes'

My tears are washed away by the rain. It's like life just keeps on mocking me. It has already stolen you from me… I watch as they lower you down into the ground. Two weeks has past by me since I lost you but I can't honestly say that I've let go. I don't know if I'll ever be able to move on from this. The worst thing is that I'm angry with you; a part of me even hates you for leaving. Nights are the worst… I'm so used to having you beside me that I can barely sleep without you. When I finally do fall asleep I dream about the way things were, then I wake up in the illusion that everything is back to normal. 

Oh dear Gods Aya! They're throwing dirt on your alabaster coffin! I want to scream at them, order them to stop! I want you back! I don't think I can go on without you, don't even want to. Everything is so cold without you; I'm so cold without you. Sometimes when I sleep my hands reach out, searching for yours and when they don't find you I wake up. Omi and Yoji are leading me away but I don't struggle because deep down inside I just don't understand what's happening.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

At home I stay in your room where I still can smell you. Sometimes I even think I can see you. But you're not coming back, are you? Am I going to have to face the rest of my life without you? Aya, I don't think I can do that. I'm only 22, the rest of my life is such a long time and I've barely made it through two weeks. How am I supposed to live without you? What am I suppose to hold on to? Please tell me because I just don't know. It feels like the world is up side down; don't know where I'm going to anymore. 

I'm just so tired Aya, so tired of trying to belong in this loneliness. I'm struggling but it feels so pointless. Did you ever realize just how much I depend on you? Do you understand that I'm desperately trying to hold on to something I know is gone? It hurts so much! Every day I become a little more jaded, a little less Ken and my eyes burn a little paler. Yoji and Omi try to cheer my up but I'm too numb inside to care. Besides, I don't want to cheer up; I want to be with you! I want to feel the warmth from your embrace, the sweetness of your kisses and I want to feel you inside of me again. It so unsafe and lonely here Aya, I don't want to stay when you're not here with me. 

Why did you leave? Damn you Aya, damn you for leaving me behind like this! You never even told me that you were sick; you just left without saying good-bye. Most nights I curl up on your bed and cry until there's nothing left in me. I'm drowning in my tears so why won't you come and save me? Why aren't you here when I need you? I don't want to be here and I am not going to stay, not without you. I don't care if I have to kill myself; I refuse to live my life with this pain. What kind of life is this anyway? I'm so broken and lost, sometimes I don't even know where I am, who I am. 

No matter how many tears I shed you're not coming back, are you? Why Aya? Why? Just please tell me why you had to go away. Someone once told me that love conquers all… That's a load of bullshit! And love isn't a dance on roses that's for sure. It's more like a run through a minefield. No matter where you step you're bound to get shot to shit! If God exists I hope He's happy now. My heart is lying on the floor, smashed into bloody pieces. 

Is this some sort of punishment for killing people? Is this life's way of telling me I've sinned too many times? Or is this just fate? I don't know and I really don't care. Somehow I just have to get away from this hurt because I can't stand it anymore.

'Is it a kind of shadow  
Reaching into the night  
Wandering over the hills unseen?  
Or is it a dream?

There's a high wind in the trees  
A cold sound in the air  
And nobody ever knows when you go  
And where do you start  
Oh, into the dark?

Bright eyes  
Burning like fire  
Bright eyes  
How can you close and fail?  
How can the light that burned so brightly  
Suddenly burn so pale?  
Bright eyes'

He held the pale limp hand in his and sighed deeply. Another life was slipping away right before his eyes and he couldn't do a thing about it this time either. He wasn't crying, he was just watching and waiting. It was like it was his mission in life to see his loved ones die, vanish, and leave him behind. Fourth one in a row, what a great track record. For a moment he almost smiled bitterly. 

First his best friend, dying by his very own hands, then his lover, stolen from him. 11 years ago it had been his oldest teammate, dying in his arms from so many bullet wounds he hadn't even been able to count them and now… the man who for most of his life had been the little brother he had never had. He looked at the pale face in front of him. It had always remained childish with its big blue eyes and cheerful smiles. But now it just looked dead even though the machine next to him kept on beeping claiming that the blonde was alive. 

"Omi," he sighed and gently caressed the hand he held in his. 

"Why are you all leaving me behind? You were the only one I had left, so why won't you stay?" The small blonde didn't answer of course. Those blue eyes would never open again. For a moment his brown gaze turned to look at the ugly scars he had on his wrists. They were old and he considered them his friends in some morbid way. 

"Did you know that I have never forgiven you for saving me that night?" he asked the blonde. 

"You know I love you Omi but a part of me have always hated you for saving me and even more so for making me promise not to try again. I really wanted to die that night! I still do. There's no reason for me to be here, we both know that." He sighed deeply and glanced at the time. It had been exactly 36 hours since he had arrived at the hospital. 

"The guy who hit your car died, did you know that? He was dead when the ambulance showed up… Actually you're dead too Omi, your brain just don't know it yet." There were no real emotions in his voice and there hadn't been for many, many years. His lover had died 26 years ago from a brain tumour and three weeks later he had tried to take his own life, but Omi had saved him. 

After that his emotions had just vanished somewhere and he had never tried to get them back. The fire that had once burnt brightly in his eyes had failed and now there was only a tiny flickering pale light left. He had stayed with Weiß; he had nowhere else to go. But the group had been doomed when Yoji was killed during a mission that only left him and Omi alive. 

And now there was only him, Hidaka Ken, left. Wasn't life ironic? He had always been the one who most often got hurt and still he was the one who had managed to stay alive. He was 48 years old and he was all alone. Ken shook his head slightly and watched how the line on the heart-monitor started going flat. 

"Good-bye Omi," the brunette said softly and kissed his friend on the forehead just as the repeated beeps turned into a single prolonged one. 

"Tell Aya and Yoji I'll be with you soon." A single tear slid down his cheek as the turned around and left.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He looked at the three stones before him with empty brown eyes. 'Kudou Yoji', 'Tsukiyono Omi' and 'Fujimiya Ran', better known to them as Fujimiya Aya. The three most important people in his life, all dead and gone. The two blondes had been his friends and he grieved them of course but the loss of them could never compare to the pain and despair he had gone through when Aya died. 

Aya had been his lover, companion, best friend and soul mate; his everything. He had known that he loved Aya with all his heart but it wasn't until the redhead was gone that Ken understood that Aya was a part of his being. Without his lover he had disappeared, died. The brunette sighed and caressed the smooth stone that had his lover's name on it. 

"It's been 26 years koi and I still love you, I still miss you… I still wake up in the middle of the night and fumble after your body, did you know that? No one ever told me that it would be like this. I thought time was supposed to heal all wounds, so why not this one? But do you know what? I'll soon see you again," Ken mumbled with a strange smile on his lips. 

"I never fell in love with anyone else, why is that? Am I one of those people who only fall in love once? It doesn't make sense to me; I'm not the only one who ever lost a lover so why couldn't I move on Aya? Why did you do this to me? It's like even though you're dead you won't let me go. I know you always were possessive but don't you think this was taking it a bit too far koi?" Ken's empty eyes filled up with love as he talked to his dead lover. 

He wasn't sane and hadn't been for 26 years but he didn't care. Shrinks had worked with him for years and years but no one had managed to get through to him because the brunette didn't want them to. He refused to heal, to move on or forget. If they had known him better they would perhaps have understood. Ken never broke a promise and he had given Aya two of them. He had promised his beloved redhead that he would always love him and that he would never forget him so that was what he was doing. 

His love for Aya was still just as strong and he didn't allow himself to forget him for even a second and it had been killing him for years. But there was one promise he was no longer bound to. The one he had given to Omi didn't exist anymore. Finally his suffering could end. Ken hugged himself and kneeled before Aya's stone. 

"I'm coming back to you now my love. I'll follow the river of death to you and then we'll be together forever. I'll be forever yours again," he smiled and picked up the weapon he had by his side. 

"I'll let the last thing I have left of you kill me." Ken unsheathed the katana and licked his lips. He wasn't afraid, in fact he was eager, excited. His strong hands gripped the handle of the sword and raised it in front of his chest. 

"I love you Aya, always." With all the force he could manage the brunette drove the shiny metal into his heart. Brown eyes closed and the last shred of light disappeared. Birds kept on singing not taking notice of the fact that another life had ended. And why should they? That life had really ended 26 years ago; it had just taken the man a long time to get his wish. 

As the sun set over the cemetery an ambulance arrived, but they were too late. Silent men took care of the body that was leaning against a stone of white marble, spotted with crimson blood. Soon there would be a fourth stone to join the other three and on it, it would read 'Hidaka Ken'. All four of those men had died many years ago and now at last they could rest, together, never to be separated again… 

'Bright eyes  
Burning like fire  
Bright eyes  
How can you close and fail?  
How can the light that burned so brightly  
Suddenly burn so pale?  
Bright eyes'

~ OWARI~

Hrm well that was um well angsty and dark… I had no idea how this would turn out so please forgive me for killing everybody. But I just couldn't get it to end any other way *sighs* When I wrote this it was exactly 10 years since my grandfather died. The way Ken ends up is actually a lot like the way he did. When my grandmother died my grandfather had nothing left to live for. I think we all were shocked of how much he loved and needed her, he was always so strong and healthy but without her he just wasn't anymore. 

It took 11 years before he past away too but we all knew that he hadn't really been alive since the day she died. The first thing my dad said when his sister informed him about their father's death was, "Finally he can get some peace.". Of course we all grieved him but the truth was that all he had wanted to do was die. Sorry for rambling on like this but I just wanted to explain why this ended the way it did. Please don't hate me for killing everybody. Well minna-san don't forget to review and stuff *waves to you all* Ja/Atsureki


End file.
